The present invention relates to a massaging appliance, and particularly to one for massaging the face or other part of the body while applying a massaging substance thereto.
A number of massaging devices have been described in the prior art which devices include rotating balls for massaging the body part while applying the massaging substance to it. Examples of some of the known devices of this type are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,947,042, 2,285,105, 4,037,977 and Re. 30,500.
An object of the present invention is to provide a massaging appliance of this type but having a number of advantages, as will be more particularly described below.